


Unwanted

by Sintari



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Smut, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintari/pseuds/Sintari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want me?" Spider-Man blurted out while rising his head and looking directly at the merc, no longer avoiding his gaze. Sure, it was the alcohol that was talking out of him right now, but Spider-Man didn't care. He just wanted to banish this lonely feeling, wanted someone to prove him wrong. It actually took the other man a moment to answer, seemingly being lost for words.</p><p>"What kind of question is that Babyboy?" Deadpool tilted his head in confusion. "We all agreed on that matter ever since we first met!"</p><p>  <em>{Did he really just ask us if we want him?}</em></p><p>  <strong>[We could write whole anthems 'bout that ass for years and still not get bored]</strong></p><p>  <em>{Like want want?}</em></p><p>  <strong>[Or poems oh! or fanfiction! How do you call it? Spideypool yayy let's write Spideypool fanfiction]</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there ^^
> 
> So, I finally did it - this is my first fanfiction everrr! I'm not a native speaker, so please be indulgent. This work also isn't betaed, because I don't have a Beta yet - so if anyone is interested, feel free to text me :) Anyway - I hope you like it!
> 
> Cheers =^_^=

### A bad Day

Yeah so Peter had a bad day - not much of a big surprise really, since bad days seemed to outnumber good ones on a regular basis lately. He overslept classes this morning, had been yelled at by J. Jonah Jameson and nearly got fired (again) for not delivering pictures that showed Spider-Man as the menace he was (according to Jameson). Which didn't keep the Daily Bugle from publishing an article as harsh and hostile as always anyway. Peter tried to ignore the draft of the front page in Jameson's office, but still got a glimpse on the headline, containing 'we don't want you here' in bold caps. And that was exactly how he felt lately - _unwanted_. He lost most of his friends years ago due to lack of time that came with being a grade A student at day and a superhero at night. It just seemed like no-one wanted him around anymore. Not even the Avengers wanted him in their team. 

So go ahead blame him for having been all head over heels when he got an invitation for a superhero themed collage costume party. Well he wasn't exactly invited in person since some sorority candidates handed out flyers to every student passing by (and Peter had to pass three of them before he finally got one of those damn flyers). But anyway, there was a party and Peter would sure as hell take his chance to reactivate his long lost social life. 

First he planned on showing up as Iron Man, since honestly, his suit totally rocked, and it was well known that Tony Stark was a womanizer and playboy like no other. Some traits that Peter would love to outlive just once in his life. He kind of lost his drive when it came to women (or men for that matter - it would be a lie to say he never experimented with some of his friends) - when exactly was his last date again? He couldn't even remember... So what was wrong with a little diversion and being someone else for one night? It was a costume party after all! 

Turned out you need to invest a great fuckload of money to make your own authentic Iron Man costume. Money that Peter didn't have. And that an Iron Man costume made out of painted cardboard just simply looked like crap. And since there wasn't enough time to find an alternative it was either not going or wearing his own suit. So Spider-Man costume it was!

Admittedly it felt kind of strange to walk around in his Spider-Man suit not being Spider-Man but Peter Parker, some college kid being dressed up as Spider-Man. Talk about split personality... But then again it actually was kind of exciting to walk around at a superhero themed costume party actually being a real superhero (even though no-one knew of course).

The party was already crowded and in full swing when Peter finally got there a little later than planned - stupid New York criminals always choosing to show up when Peter wanted to take a day off. But since he already wore his Spider-Man suit he could as well step into action and stop the attempted burglary, webbing the thugs to the wall and leaving the rest to the police. Not that he could turn his back on crimes anyway.

The music was pretty okay and most of the costumes were surprisingly well made. There were hilarious ones as well but even those seemed to be stupid on purpose. It actually felt like a weird huge Avengers party - not that Peter had been invited to one of those before... But there were at least twenty Thors, most of them obviously part of the football team, two Hulks, a bunch of Captain Americas and Hawkeyes as well as various X-Men. There were even some really hot Black Widows walking around, a particularly cute one leaning against a door frame on the other side of the room. Not that Peter was into Black Widow or something, he actually was pretty scared of her most of the time, but damn, he just felt like giving it a try. And that girl was standing there all by herself, so why not simply walk over and say hi? 

But as he wanted to make the first step towards the petite girl Peter suddenly felt a wave of panic wash over him. What should he say to her? How did he usually start conversations when he tried to pick someone up? Oh yeah, right - he usually never tried to pick someone up. Maybe he should start with offering her a drink? That's it! Drinks, drinks - where did you get drinks here? Looking around Peter instantly found a table full of plastic cups filled with beer. More confident than before he grabbed two of them and headed towards the girl.

"Hi! Do you want someth'-" Just as he started talking he was interrupted by a bulky figure bumping into him, causing him to spill beer all over his costume. Great! Just great! She looked him all over and started to laugh when he suddenly felt a strong arm wrapping over his shoulders.

"Spider-Man hum? Why choose to be Spider-Man when you can be someone cool instead?" Peter turned around to see a big broad shouldered man wearing – what else would you expect - an expansive looking Iron Man costume. The man even kind of looked like Tony Stark too, same dark hair and same arrogant expression, but much younger though.

"I...I think he actually is kinda cool?" It sounded more like a question than a statement and Peter instantly wanted to face-palm himself. What happened to his usual coolness he got as soon as he wore his suit on other occasions?

"Yeah, no - whatever. Here babe, I got you something to drink." The fake Iron Man released his arm from Peter's shoulders and directed his attention towards the Black Widow girl, handing her a cup of beer himself. And just like that Peter was ignored by both of them. Great! Nice try Parker!

He spend the rest of the party standing there all by himself, drowning his sorrow in beer and watching the others chatting and dancing. Even though he did try to catch up with someone else a few times he still always ended up standing alone in the corner. After way too many cups of cheap beer and feeling like some unwanted creep for too long he finally decided to abandon this failed attempt of socialization and got ready to leave. 

When he stepped outside the sorority house the cool night air hit him like a train. He wasn't used to drink that much alcohol but he seriously didn't mind right now. It was just fitting that the day ended like it had begun and he kind of welcomed the light headed feeling that spread throughout his entire body. But he still couldn't shake off this nagging thoughts. Why couldn't he just fit in? And moreover why didn't he just give up trying to fit in? A tight feeling started to dwell in his chest. Just accept it Parker, you're simply unwanted. With a sigh he shot a string of web towards a close by building and swung away into the night. 

He knew that he should have went home right away but somehow he ended up swinging through the city – admittedly less graceful than he normally used to (damn you, alcohol!) - as if he was searching for something. Something he couldn't find. So after a while he ended up sitting on the roof of some random building, pitying himself and being desperately in need for more alcohol to drown the rest of his conscious mind in it. Unwanted. That was all that he could think about. Why didn't anyone want him? Want him around, want him as a friend, wanted to...

“Spideyyyyy! Fancy seeing you here!!!” An all too familiar voice tore him abruptly out of his thoughts. Deadpool! Why on earth did the merc with a mouth always show up in the least appropriate times? Or was it? Why did he suddenly feel relieved by the sound of the other man's voice? Was he really so desperate for companionship that he actually felt happy about the sudden appearance of the mercenary? 

“It's been a while, isn't it? Got a lot of stuff to do, went to Europe and Japan. Damn those Geishas sure know how to party hard! Anyway, how's my favorite arachnid doing?”

“Just peachy!” Spider-Man rolled his eyes under his mask, ignoring the slight heat he could feel spreading all over his cheeks. He had met the other man a dozen of times before, teaming up with him on some occasions and even sharing some pizza or tacos with him at the end of exhausting patrols through the nightly city. But never would he admit that he actually liked his presence – he was more of an annoyance than being anything else. Deadpool was a mercenary, he made a living out of killing people, he was rude, mentally unstable and his sense of humor was borderlining to being disgusting. His fan-boying about Spider-Man was ridiculous and his constant flirting nerve-racking. Really? Was it? With a sigh Spider-Man stood up, staggering for a moment until strong arms wrapped around his waist. He only just gradually leaned into the almost-embrace, wondering if Deadpool's arms had always been so muscular or if he had done some additional workout in the two months he hadn't seen him. And why was his heart suddenly beating so fast?

“Whoops there!” The merc made sure the smaller man found his balance before he let go of him again. “You've been drinking or something?”

“Deadpool? Can I...” Spider-Man took a deep breath, trying to sort out his feelings while averting his masked face. Unwanted – no, not by everyone. “...can I ask you something?” 

“Sure thing Web-head. Shoot! Or wait, no don't shoot! This suit is brand-new, just got it yesterday, no stitching or patching so far and I want to keep that up as long as possible – which might probably be until tomorrow night. But I rather not have a hole in it right now, because-”

"Do you want me?" Spider-Man blurted out while rising his head and looking directly at the merc, no longer avoiding his gaze. Sure, it was the alcohol that was talking out of him right now, but Spider-Man didn't care. He just wanted to banish this lonely feeling, wanted someone to prove him wrong. It actually took the other man a moment to answer, seemingly being lost for words.

"What kind of question is that Babyboy?" Deadpool tilted his head in confusion. "We all agreed on that matter ever since we first met!"

_{Did he really just ask us if we want him?}_

**[We could write whole anthems 'bout that ass for years and still not get bored]**

_{Like want want?}_

**[Or poems oh! or fanfiction! How do you call it? Spideypool yayy let's write Spideypool fanfiction!]**

"We're literally in the midst of one right now in this very moment and I'm pretty sure this chapter is written from his point of view, so shut the fuck up!" Deadpool suddenly mumbled to no-one in particular. Spider-Man however seemed to ignore that and took a step towards the other man, bringing the two of them dangerously close. 

"...then...prove it..." His words weren't more than a whisper, an uncertain but outspoken trail of thoughts. 

"Whaaaat~?" Deadpool's voice singsonged a pitch higher than usual and he tilted his head even further. "I guess I got something wrong with my ears. I just thought you said -"

"Prove it!" The smaller man interrupted the merc once again, this time with more emphasis in his voice. Slowly he placed both his hands flat on Deadpool's chest, feeling the heat of the body in front of him radiating through the fabric of the suit. He didn't even realize that they were moving, he himself pushing the bigger man steadily backwards until Deadpool's back hit the wall with a surprised gasp for air.

"Listen Sweetums, I... I don't think you know what you're doing" Deadpool spoke softly but had to swallow hard when the younger man before him closed the distance between them further still. "You're seriously playing with fire here!"

"Dammit Deadpool, just prove it!" His words echoed through the night, both of them standing still silently for a couple of seconds, both surprised by the commanding tone of Spidey's outburst. Without the need for further motivation the bigger man grabbed him by his waist and spun them around, pressing him hard against the wall. Before Spider-Man could realize what was happening he could feel the fabric of his mask being pulled up to his nose and chapped lips crushing roughly on his own...

######  to be continued...

Sorry, no smut yet - but there will defenitely be some in chapter 2! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Peter got a little existential crisis and feels unwanted. Good thing there's a certain mercenary back in town who shows him just how wrong he is ;) Uhm yeah and this chapter is basically pure smut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update!! But here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it :D  
> (still no native speaker, still not betaed, so please be kind =^_^=)

### Need

'Are we dreaming? We're dreaming, right guys? We're kissing Spidey AND he asked us to do it...kind of... It's either that or we're in serious trouble...'

**[Yayy Jackpot! I wonder what else he wants us to do?]**

_{Don't count the chicken before they hatch! He's drunk as fuck obviously, duh! I'm pretty sure I can smell beer}_

**[You're just a voice in the big guy's head, you don't have a nose – you can't even smell]**

_{Yeah, so? The big guy can, he just chose to ignore it!}_

**[Maybe he just missed us and drowned his sorrow in some beer? It's the most obvious explanation!]**

'Sounds legit! We were gone for two whole months and didn't even have a proper goodbye! We missed our little wallcrawler for sure! Would explain as well why he's here on this roof – our roof – what convenient coincidence! Good job writer!'

**[See? So he found a cure for his lovesick heart in some alcohol. Even heroes have their demons.]**

_{I say there's not enough alcohol on this planet to cure the sickness he'll get as soon as he realizes who he was kissing!}_

'Could you please just not ruin this perfect moment?'

_{He'll probably hate us as soon as he sobers up and remembers how you took advantage of his defenseless state – just sayin'...}_

'Oh fuck you very much! He was the one who initiated it, I just played along. And I also gave him a proper warning before, so I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing!'

Spider-Man didn't even notice the internal discussion Deadpool was having with himself. Everything felt strangely surreal – was this even really happening? Did he just really say what he had said? Were these really Deadpool's lips on his own, feeling slightly chapped and surprisingly soft at the same time? His tongue fighting passionately over dominance with his own? Who would have thought that Deadpool actually was an extremely good kisser...

Clear thoughts and all leftover reason started to vanish and everything that was left was an undeniable need. All he could feel and think of was Deadpool. His strong body pressed heavily against his own, pinning him to the cold wall of the roof access. The warmth that was radiating from the mercenary, nearly driving him insane. He wanted to feel more of the other man's body, wanted to shred their clothes right here and now and not give a damn about how absurd the whole situation was.

When he felt the hands of the other man starting to slowly move over his waist and hips he could no longer hold his own in place. Starting with the merc's well defined chest he soon let his hands wander over the broad expense of Deadpool's shoulders and back, exploring every inch of his pure masculine built through the oh so tight material of his suit. God, how he adored Deadpool's strong physique. All lean muscles and pure strength. He would lie if he had said that he did't steal a glimpse on the other man's body before - once, maybe twice...or maybe a little more often - okay, who was he kidding, he caught himself staring at the mercenary on a regular basis before he left for this stupid mission that kept him away for far too long not even having the decency to say goodbye before leaving the city! Wait, did he just admit that he had a thing for strong built mercenaries? Nah can't be. That's definitely just the heat of the moment.

Spider-Man couldn't keep a small moan from escaping into the kiss when Deadpool possessively placed both his hands on the smaller man's ass and started to squeeze. He grinned widely and gave a challenging bite on the mercenary's bottom lip before the other man broke their kiss with a laugh.

“Interesting, I never took you for a biter.” Deadpool's grin was even wider than his own. “You trying to paralyze me little spider? Good thing you're not a female arachnid or else should I be worried about gettin' eaten alive after the fun part? S'not that I would really die from that, but I've never been digested before and the imagination alone is weird even for me...” Spider-Man gave the other man an irritated look but didn't get the chance to reply before he was drawn into another passionate kiss. He could feel their teeth crushing against each other but he didn't find the time to complain and honestly he didn't mind. All he could feel were those strong hands on his butt, bringing him closer with a decisive drag until he could clearly feel the impressive proof of just how much Deadpool really did want him, pressing hard against his body. After another playful bite he adjusted their positions just slightly for better contact before grinding teasingly against him, earning a throaty moan from the other man. A pleasant shiver went straight through his body and he could no longer deny nor hide his own erection. What was happening here? He was pretty sure he had never been so turned on in his whole life.

**[SPIDEY BONER!!! See? I told you he was totally into it!!!!]**

_{Oh come on! That's so fucking out of character. Getting drunk, throwing himself at the big guy at the very first occasion – where's the whole slow-built friends to lovers part the writer is normally into? And what's with the angst tag? Do we even have plot here?}_

**[I'm pretty sure the writer has something in mind. Why not simply enjoy and wait what happens?]**

Not wasting any time, Deadpool started to meet the younger man's movements half way, soon finding a rhythm that made the hero break their kiss to catch some air, uttering the sweetest gasps and moans the mercenary had ever heard. Damn, he could come alone from the sounds the boy was making. 'Focus Wade Wilson! There is so much more we want to do here. Who knows if there will ever be a chance like this again?'

The smaller man had buried his face in the mercenary's neck, panting heavily while inhaling the other man's scent. Pure masculinity mixing with something yet unfamiliar. Did he wear cologne? He was pretty sure Deadpool never used one before, but it blended in so well with the other's unique smell, that he couldn't help but revel in it.

“...you smell good...” He was surprised by the hoarse sound of his own words and instantly buried his face deeper into the other man's neck, stifling another moan when he pressed himself even harder against the merc.

“hnn...thanks Baby Boy...” Deadpool started to place small kisses along the other's jaw line, exploring the exposed skin with lips and teeth. “...got it in Europe, came in a fancy bottle, thought I'll give it a try.” He continued the journey of his lips along the smaller man's throat and neck, sucking teasingly at the soft skin and making sure to leave some marks behind. “We could uhm.... I don't know...take this downstairs, if you want?” Even though he accompanied each of his words with a small kiss he suddenly sounded unfamiliar insecure.

“Downstairs?” Spider-Man bent his neck a little further, granting the mercenary better access to his throat, not abandoning their hips' movements for a second, completely lost in the sensations the other man evoked in his body.

“Yeah, like y'know, I have a really comfy couch down there... I even would have cleaned up if I knew you dropped in...” Spider-Man suddenly pulled back, staring at the mercenary with big eyes through his mask, before realization finally hit him. “Y'know like since this is the roof of my home? No? Oh c'mon, you _do_ know I'm living here. We've had Tacos here on this very roof! And there I thought you came by to visit me...”

“Oh shut up!” Without giving the merc any more time to complain, he started another passionate kiss, not wanting to ruin the moment. 'Rooftop of some random building' Sure! How could he not have noticed that this was Deadpool's rooftop? He slung his arms tightly around the other man's neck, feeling him smile against his lips.

“I take that for a yes?” Without waiting for an answer he effortlessly lifted the smaller man up and draped his legs around his waist before moving both of them towards the door of the roof access, earning a surprised gasp. The way downstairs was a little tricky with both of them not wanting to break their kiss, hands still groping and exploring. It was even harder to find the key and unlock the door without getting too distracted, but somehow they finally made it into the apartment.

“Welcome to Casa del Deadpool!” With a predatory grin he literally threw Spider-Man on his couch before slowly crawling on top of him, dragging his weight over the smaller man's body until their crotches finally met. The younger one didn't bother to look around Deadpool's home and instantly pressed against him, eliciting a moan from both of them. He was rather occupied with the feeling of the mercenary's strong body pinning him down on the couch than caring about his surroundings. They started another fierce kiss that left the hero panting and longing for more.

“Running out of patience already?” Deadpool stopped his movements with a challenging smirk, wiggling his brows through the fabric of his mask. “I never thought Spider-Man could be so demanding...”

“Just shut up!” With skillful fingers he easily found the hidden zipper of the merc's suit top and started to pull, but was promptly stopped by strong hands wrapping around his wrists with an iron grip.

“Don't!!!” The harsh sound of Deadpool's voice caught the smaller man off guard.

“..what? Why?” He didn't pull his hands back right away, throwing a confused look at the mercenary.

“I said _don't_!” His words sounded rather threatening by now, making the smaller man tense beneath him.

**[What are you doing??? You're scaring him!]**

_{Would you rather scare him for life by showing him the stuff nightmares are made of?}_

“Thanks for reminding me, as if I could ever forget that!” Deadpool tilted his head just a little as if talking to someone beside him.

“What? What's wrong?”

“Listen Sweetums...” The mercenary let out a small sigh and loosened his grip before straightening up a little. “You don't want to see this, believe me.”

“Is this about your scars?” The hero widened his eyes in surprise. With all the constant flirting and sexual innuendos Deadpool was bombarding him with ever since their first encounter, he never thought the merc could actually be insecure. He knew about the other man's scars from what he had seen through his often ripped suit and on the lower part of his face, but didn't know the full extent of them. “I really don't mind them.”

“Haha yeah, of course. See, and this is where I don't believe you...” The laugh that came from the mercenary was somehow bitter and made the hero wince inside. “Hush hush little spider, don't let this bother you.” He slowly guided the other man's hands away from his collar, pinning them down just above his head. “We can still keep this going, but there'll be no stripping good ol' Pool any more than necessary, 'kay?”

“O-okay...” Spider-Man somehow found his smile again, albeit a little unsure now. “As long as you're comfortable...?”

“Oh Baby-Boy, I haven't been so comfortable in a while.” With his unique grin he crushed his lips once again against the smaller one's as if nothing had ever happened. He loosened one of his hands from Spider-Man's wrists, slowly moving it over his chest and stomach until he reached the hem of the upper part of his suit, toying a little with the smooth spandex, until slipping his fingers beneath it. The feel of rough leather against his skin sent a shiver down the hero's spine, going to all the right places. He cursed himself for still being too turned on to deal with the obvious self-confidence problems the mercenary seemed to have but he just couldn't fight against the utter need he still felt inside.

Deadpool started to explore the younger man's chest with his gloved fingers until he reached one of his nipples and gently started to circle around it, making the hero squirm and whimper beneath him.

“..hngh...your gloves....” Spider-Man bit his lower lip and ached his back, begging for more contact. “...could you take those off at least? I want to feel your skin, not just leather.....please?”

**[Awwww! Isn't he cute when he's begging?]**

_{But why does he keep insisting on us showing more skin? Does he have a gore kink ? There's seriously something wrong with this kid!}_

“It's just our hands, maybe we can do that?” Again Deadpool titled his head to the side, mumbling to someone nonexistent, slowly withdrawing both his hands.

**[Do it! Do it! Just imagine all that smoothness that awaits us!]**

_{And all the bumpy roughness that awaits him...}_

“Who are you talking to?”

“Shh – we're still discussing...... Yeah, I know, but since he asked so nicely?”

“Who is 'we'?” Realizing he wouldn't get an answer any time soon he quickly took off his own gloves before carefully taking hold of one of Deadpool's hands. “May I?” He made sure to get the taller man's full attention before slowly taking off the glove as soon as he got an reluctant nod. Once the leather was gone Spider-Man curiously examined the ridges and bumps of Deadpool's scarred skin with his fingertips. The scars matched those on the lower part of his exposed face. Did his whole body look like this? What on earth happened to the man in front of him?

“See? I don't mind.” As if to prove his point he brought Deadpool's hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on it. “It's just scars. I've got some too...”

_{What. Is. Wrong. With. This. Kid?}_

**[I think I'm in love~]**

“You're seriously driving me crazy...crazier... Which is really impressive since I'm pretty crazy already...oh and there goes the second one. Sneaky little hands you got there Spidey” He grinned at the smaller man who was triumphantly waving with his other glove before tossing it to the floor. “Okay, so – where did we stop? Oh yeah, right!”

The merc started another rapturous kiss, hips picking up their earlier rhythm, before shoving his hand back under the spandex of Spider-Man's suit, savoring the feeling of smooth skin beneath his fingers. It was even softer than he imagined. He took his time tracing the younger man's sculptured chest and toying with his nipples until Spider-Man was a panting mess. He slowly withdrew his hand and searched for the younger man's gaze, before he started to tug on the spandex of his pants, pushing them down just beneath his hips and freeing his erection. Grinning widely he let his fingertips run teasingly over the full length and watched the hero slowly losing his mind.

“Goddammit Deadpool! Stop teasing!” Spider-Man's voice was close to whimpering, heaving hips desperately trying to create more friction. “Oh god!!!” He threw his head back with a loud moan when the mercenary finally wrapped his hand around his throbbing member and started to move with an intense rhythm. The rough texture of the other man's skin added sensations he had never felt before, leaving him panting and moaning for more.

“You're quite the noisy one, aren't you?” The merc's laughter made him blush a deeper shade of red, but he couldn't care less. This was by far the best handjob he ever got, leaving him without any sort of control over the noises he was making. “Let's see if we can turn up those sweet sounds of yours even more...” Without any further warning he captured the tip of the smaller man's erection between his lips and let his tongue flick over the sensitive skin.

“Holy mother of..... fuck!” The smaller man all but screamed when Deadpool took in his full length and started to work on it with skilled motions. With a low chuckle, he slowly let go of it again.

“Didn't get laid in a long time? Or am I just that good? They don't call me the merc with a mouth for no reason, ya know? And I haven't even started yet...” Deadpool looked at the hero with a devilish smile.

“Oh shut the fuck up!” Spider-Man covered his eyes with both hands, feeling oddly ashamed about his own reactions.

“You're starting to repeat yourself Baby-Boy...” Obeying anyway Deadpool continued right where he left, making sure to give the younger one something he could remember. It didn't take him long until the hero was clearly close to the edge, breathing heavy and moving his hips in an erratic rhythm.

“Deadpool! I'm...I'm about to...” He tried to pull the mercenary off, but Deadpool wouldn't let him, instead increasing his efforts even further. “Fuck!” With a raspy groan he came deep down the other man's throat. The merc swallowed all he was offered with a pleased hum, sending shivers through the smaller man's body, before finally pulling back. He watched him panting and coming down from his climax with a broad grin, adoring how blissful he looked.

“That....that was...amazing...” The younger one finally managed to speak while wearing a rather sheepish smile on his face.

“Spoke 'The Amazing Spider-Man™' – oh, does this make me 'The Amazing Deadpool'? I don't even need the TM trademark thingy for that. It's not as powerful as the fancy R in the circle anyway. Wait, do we get an R-rating for this story? I bet it's more like NC-17. Oh no, they have a different rating system here, right? I argue for E-rated because ...fuck!” Deadpool was suddenly shut up by a hand in his pants, having been to distracted to notice when and how the smaller man had even opened them. “...yeah because of that! Wait. Why am I sitting with you straddling my lap? When did we change positions???”

“You're talking too much.” Spider-Man took his chance and finally silenced the bigger man with another kiss. Tasting himself on the other man's lips was a strange turn-on he didn't know he had and he definitely enjoyed it. He kept on cupping the merc's dick a little longer before he finally started to free the proud erection from the constricting material of Deadpool's suit.

The hero could tell Deadpool was well-endowed, given the massive bulge he could feel through the other man's suit when they were kissing on the rooftop, but now that he saw his cock in full glory he had to take a moment to admire it. It was huge and already leaking with pre-cum, throbbing expectant against Spider-Man's fingers. There were some scars on the smooth skin as well, but much smaller and less severe than those on his hands.

Deadpool bit his lower lip when the smaller man closed his hand around the base with a tight grip and started to slowly stroke the shaft, circling his thumb over the tip from time to time, eliciting throaty moans.

"God, Spidey!" He had already been close from simply watching the face of the younger man while blowing him. Now with the hand of this incarnated wet-dream-come-true around his dick, he was sure he wouldn't last long. The hero didn't rush things and kept the movements of his hand rather slow, but added a twist of his wrist at the end of each stroke, teasing the sensitive head with an extra swirl and well calculated pressure that left the mercenary gasping for air. The boy was skilled - who would have thought?

When the younger man shifted and slowly let himself glide to the floor, now kneeling between the other man's legs, Deadpool's eyes widened in anticipation.

_{He's not about to...? Is he?}_

**[Look at those delicious pink lips! Ohmygod~ and how he's licking over them! He's totally about to blow us!!!]**

"Fuckfuckfuck oh Fuck!"

Spider-Man started to lean in closer, but just when those sweet lips were mere inches apart from the tip of Deadpool's dick, he couldn't contain himself any longer, coming all over the hero's face and mask.

The hero immediately froze in his movements, staring up at the man in front of him in disbelieve, cum dripping slowly from his chin and cheeks

"What the heck Deadpool? You just ruined my mask!"

"I'm so sorry! Sorry sorry! It's just...that was like SO hot! Oh god you should totally have seen yourself! I really didn't mean to though!!!"

"Jerk! You could have warned me at least" The younger man couldn't maintain his severe expression any longer and bursted into cheerful laughter. "Now who's the one who didn't get laid in a long time? 'Or am I just that good'?" With an amused smile he started to wipe away the other's cum with the back of his hand.

**[Ouch!]**

_{Truth been told...}_

"Wait, I'll get you something to clean up!" With those words the merc suddenly jumped up from the couch, nearly knocking the younger man over and vanished into the bathroom, leaving Spider-Man behind with a confused look on his face.

"Towel, towel - I need a clean towel..." Deadpool muttered to himself while rummaging through piles of clothings and other stuff on the floor. "Bloody, dirty, bloody, bloody - yuck what's that?"

**[Looks like brain matter if you ask me...]**

_{When was the last time you even did your laundry?}_

Ignoring the boxes he kept searching for some time longer until he finally found a hello kitty towel that came the closest to 'clean' he could expect to find. Triumphantly he jumped out of the bathroom again, waving the pink cloth in front of him.

"Found it! Maybe I can repay you with a round 2?" When he entered the living room again, he found it empty with the window opened wide and the chill night air making him slightly shiver...

 

 


	3. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update for such a long time... and that this chapter is rather short... But I'm back! :D

### Regret

It was close to noon, when Peter finally woke up with an excruciating pain in his skull. Pulling the blanket over his eyes, he tried hard to fall asleep again, but his head felt like it was going to explode any second and his throat was as dry as a desert. What the hell happened last night? Oh right, that stupid sorority row party... What a waste of time, he shouldn't have went there. With a frustrated groan he turned around, burying himself even deeper under his blanket and pillow. What did he even expect? To somehow miraculously change the way of how things normally go? To not end up alone in some corner and find someone to...

_*ba bump*…Didn't get laid in a while? Or am I just that good?...*ba bump*_

Realization struck him like a flash of lightning, making his heart jump right out of his chest. Did he...? No haha oh no! No! NO!!! Sitting bolt upright in his bed, he vigorously shook his head to cast out the vivid imagery that suddenly emerged in his head. That was just a weird dream! Wasn't it? That can't be true! Fuck! No! He didn't have sex with Deadpool last night. That just can't be! He felt a tint of red spreading all over his face, his ears glowing bright pink, while the rest of his memories slowly reappeared.

No! Peter wasn't one to go around and have random one-night stands with potentially dangerous mercenaries... That's just not how he did things. He was a considerate person and not one to make bad decisions, right? Well, admittedly he was indeed in the mood for picking someone up last night, but definitely not Deadpool! What did he even think? Obviously he didn't think at all. That wasn't good.

“No no no...” Raking his hands up through his hair, he muttered his disbelieve over and over again, pulling hard on the brunette streaks. “Not Deadpool! How am I supposed to ever confront him again???” A lump started to built up in his throat while the burning sensation of embarrassment spread throughout his entire body.

Peter knew that the merc had a crush on Spider-Man for years. It wasn't like the man was cagey about it, trying to hit on him on every time they met. But Peter didn't return those feelings. He sure as hell didn't! Deadpool was dangerous. Insane. A killer. Yet, last night it was...NO!

The brunette squeezed his eyes shut and pulled even harder on his own hair. How could he have done what he had done? How could he have been so selfish and take advantage of someone's feelings in order to smother his own frustration... Just because he needed a boost for his own ego? Getting the self-affirmation he obviously needed and then leaving without a word or explanation? Feeling more and more sick of himself, he could only imagine what his sudden disappearance had done to the mercenary, albeit his reasons for doing so.

“I didn't know you could be such an asshole, Parker...” And that's when his stomach finally decided to kick in, interjecting his sprouting self-hatred and making him run for the bathroom...

\---

**[Flashback time?]**

_{Flashback time!}_

**[Yay, I love that shit!]**

"Jerk! You could have warned me at least. Now who's the one who didn't get laid in a long time? 'Or am I just that good'?"

"Wait, I'll get you something to clean up!"

When Spider-Man was alone in the living room, waiting for the mercenary to return, he finally found the time to take in his surroundings. He had never taken Deadpool for a tidy person, but this apartment was beyond chaotic. Filthy, gloomy and depressing. How could anyone even live in here?

Piles of pizza and take-away boxes were littering the floor, as well as empty beer cans and bullet shells. The wallpaper was torn to shreds, garnished with random patterns of what seemed to be bullet holes and stains of various colors, which the young hero couldn't quite identify. Or didn't want to. He should definitely take Deadpool up on his offer to clean up before his next visit.

Wait – next visit? Peter Benjamin Parker! When did you become this insatiable, already imagining a next time? Grinning widely he started to rearrange his suit, when something familiar struck his eye. Oh no, seriously? Getting up from the couch, the hero approached a nearby bookshelf, staring at the red and blue object in disbelieve. 'Deadpool got one of those stupid Spider-Man action figures??? For real?' The young vigilante muffled a laugh. 'Haven't seen one of those in a while...' Being too focused on his plastic likeness, he nearly tripped over a bag, lying carelessly on the ground.

'Shit! Better not leave the impression I was snooping around' He was just about to shove its dropped out content back inside, when he finally realized what he had found. Weapons, ammunition, money – bloodmoney – the whole bag literally soaked in already dried blood. Holy shit! Didn't the merc say he just came back from a mission? Hesitating for only a second, his curiosity eventually took over and he started to rummage through the bag with shaking hands.

He knew what Deadpool did for a living, but never before had he witnessed the terrifying evidence so close at hand. His heartbeat sped up when he found a slightly crumpled folder, the picture of a sparkling unicorn glued on top of it. With a frown he started to flip through the pages, at least twenty photographs of people he didn't know, crossed out with a red marker or with drawn on crosses over their eyes. The rest mainly eerie crayon drawings of Deadpool beheading or gutting people, while making a victory sign. That was enough!

Hastily he started to shove the folder back inside, when all of a sudden another bloody object fell out of the bag, rolling over the floor, before coming to a halt right in front of his feet. What the...? Was that...? A wave of nausea washed over him, when he stared at the thing in disbelieve. A fucking thumb???

"Found it! Maybe I can repay you with a round 2?"

When he heard the sound of a door handle, followed by Deadpool's voice, he raced towards the window and all but jumped outside as if his own life was at stake. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't face the truth. He was supposed to be a hero. Not someone who started to develop inappropriate feelings for a killer...

\----

“...stupid...” *tonk* “...stupid...” *tonk* “...stupid...” *tonk* “You're so fucking stupid, Parker!!!” The sound of spraying water only half drowned the muttered mantra, accompanied by the sound of a forehead lightly hitting the shower tiles over and over again, until Peter felt a slight dizziness creeping up on him. “Never. Ever. Will I drink again! Or do something like that again. Or leave the house. At all!”

Now, that he had finally subdued most of his hangover, he found himself confronted with even more remorse and embarrassment, the memory of last night even more vivid than before. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but think about what happened. Think about Deadpool. Their kiss. The sex. How his mouth felt on...Oh what the fuck! This is wrong! So very wrong! But it kinda felt right last night...until... until it didn't.

Heaving a sigh Peter tried to focus on the feeling of the cold water running down his face and body. 'What is wrong with you? You can't seriously approve what happened last night! You know what you found in his bag. All those people. He killed them! He fucking killed them!' With a sudden outburst of anger he threw his fist against the shower wall, the brute force of the impact leaving a visible crack in the glazed tile. Magnetized he watched the small droplets of crimson mixing with water and running down the wall. 'You're in trouble Parker. You're seriously in trouble!'

He stayed like that for a little while longer, trying hard to block out all memories, until the coldness of the water made him shiver. Reluctantly he turned off the shower and started to get ready for the day. Fortunately it was Saturday, so he didn't miss any classes. There weren't even any papers he had to do. So what should he do? To go ahead brooding all day wasn't an option. Not if he wanted to overcome this stupid lamentation and move on. He couldn't change things after all. What happened, happened.

When he entered the bedroom, his gaze immediately fell on his scrunched up Spider-Man suit, still lying on the floor. He couldn't help but stare at it with a strange feeling.' A great hero you are, Parker...' Maybe it would be better to skip patrol for a while until he found out how to handle this...incident... He seriously didn't know how to react when he saw Deadpool again. And there was the guilt again...

With a frustrated groan he started to pick up the scattered parts of his suit. He definitely had to launder them. Wait, where were his fucking gloves?

\---------

_{Still hoping he might come back?}_

“Nah, I gave up on this like two suicides ago...” Deadpool sat on his couch, absentmindedly staring at the red spandex in his hands.

**[I'm still pretty sure he got his reasons though, maybe he saw the spider-sign in the nightly sky, rushing to whatever emergency required his presence?]**

_{That's Batman, dumbfuck! That's not even Marvel! He obviously came to his senses, taking his chance to leave before you could violate him even further...}_

“I didn't violate him, I-”

_{You what? Made sweet sweet love to him?}_

“He seemed to like it?”

_{Ya, sure – keep telling yourself that. You shot your load all over his masked face. I'm pretty sure he left because he is that kind of decent guy that didn't wanted to vomit all over your couch. I bet he already burned the rest of the suit that goes with those precious little gloves you're clinging to for the last ten hours or so...}_

**[They sure are small, aren't they? Those delicate subtle hands he got!]**

_{Nothing like those abrasive paws of yours...}_

“...shut up...” Deadpool squeezed his eyes shut, not able to take the constant malice of his boxes any longer. He never thought that one of his dreams coming true would end up like this.

_{I would have run away too, if I were him...}_

“I said SHUT UP!” Jumping up from the couch, he grabbed one of his guns with shaking hands and pressed the barrel firmly against his temple. “Shut up or I make you shut up!”

_{Do it! Do it! Make it the best out of three!}_

His finger on the trigger started to twitch unsteadily, before he let the gun down with a frustrated growl and sank back on the couch.

“This is not how I imagined it... I mean, not at all!”

**[Fantasies are always better than the truth. That's why you call them fantasies... That kiss was hot though! And to be honest, the rest was pretty hot too! Him leaving, well, not so much...]**

“Maybe there really was some kind of emergency? I mean, come on! It's Spidey we're talking about! Oh god! You think he maybe got abducted???”

_{Ya, sure! That's it! He got abducted straight out of our living room, makes sense!}_

“Totally! That's why his gloves are still here!” Jumping up from the couch yet again, Deadpool started to nervously walk around his living room, before suddenly coming to a stop and striking a determined pose, gloves still tightly gripped in his hands. “We have to go find and save him!!!”

**[We totally have to! Imagine all the 'Thank you for saving me'-sex, we'll get!]**

_{You're kidding, right? *rolls imaginary eyes* That's as plausible as some witch putting a spell on him and turning Spidey into a real spider. Like the one crawling over there, right in front of the TV.}_

**[Oh noes! Spidey got jinxed! We need to find a cure. Quick!]**

“What? Where? I bet that's this bitch Enchantress' work!” The mercenary instantly raced towards the TV and stared at the spider with concern. “Spidey? Is that really you? Hang on a second! I'll find a way to turn you back!”

_{You guys DO get the concept of irony, do you?}_

Jumping up again and running for the kitchen, Deadpool soon came back with an empty glass, putting it upside down over the spider. “You stay here Spidey. Don't worry! Deadpool will fix this!”

_{Hello? Can you hear me? That was a joke!}_

“I just need to get some stuff...sage...hex bag...voodoo doll...”

**[Willow – we need Willow!]**

“And the Winchesters!”

_{Stop ignoring me!!}_

**[Or Harry Potter...]**

“...and his magic wand?”

**[We already got a magic wand! High five!!!]**

_{Oh what the hell... I'm off!}_

Quickly pulling over a sweat jacket, Deadpool headed for the door. “Maybe we can get some tacos first? I'm starving!”

 


End file.
